You're the Reason God Made Oklahoma
by fearlesslystephx
Summary: Eliot's on the run, he's left the team and his emotions behind. Little did he know, a blonde thief would chase his dust all the way to Oklahoma. She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice. A little crazy but it's nice. (This is my first story, feedback would be much appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story on fanfiction, I'm absolutely in love with Parker and Eliot right now, they are incredible. Please tell me if you like it, and if you have any suggestions! _**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't wanna be right, I don't wanna be strong, I just wanna hold you 'til the heartbreak's gone." <em>Parker's fingers curled around her battered mp3 player she turned it off quickly. Her thoughts echoed the lyrics. She didn't even know what to think anymore, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her gaze met the rain covered window of the plane. "I don't know how anyone can stand such sappy songs." She muttered to herself childlike, her heart felt heavy with heartbreak. Her thoughts flashed back to the evening before, when she lost a part of her newly formed family.

"_I can't do this anymore!_" He yelled, his face was red as anger tainted it. He was visibly upset, pain rattled his chest. The vein in his forehead protruded. Her thoughts echoes his words, it sounded like shattering glass. The room was silent, if pin were to have dropped you would've heard it.

Parker felt a sudden wave of emotions when she met Eliot's gaze. It was like she could feel all of his hurt. Her chest ached, and her head throbbed. His eyes were cold and empty, she could see right through them. She nevermore felt so alone than in that moment. "But you can leave **_me_**?" She choked back tears, stunned, she hoped more than anything that someone else would chime in. "We can let him leave!" Her eyes were wide and she gasped looking at the rest of the team, but nobody wanted to offer their opinions. She braced ready for the fight of a lifetime. "_Oh_," her jaw wobbled. "You're just going to let him walk out on us?" Her heart sank and her eyes narrowed in disbelief she was angry.

"Damn it Parker, you just don't get it do you?" Eliot growled. "_I can't take seeing everyone I love getting hurt_." No, Parker didn't get it. He had no idea how much all of this hurt her. But she wasn't running, she wouldn't do that to family. He ran his fingers through his hair, and without warning he stomped to the entrance way of Nate's apartment, "I can't take this, **_I'm done_**." with one fleeting moment he was out the door, and it slammed shut behind him. Parker's mouth gaped and tears welled up in her eyes again, she started to run to the door but was pulled back.

Sophie clung tight to the petite thief, but Parker didn't give up so easy. She thrashed in the brunette's arms and wailed. Everyone was stunned, Eliot broke, and it was all because of their last job. They all lost apart of themselves that evening, in more ways than one. Hardison walked away with cracked ribs. They'd beat him senselessly until there was nothing left he could do. Nate had a severe concussion and a broken nose, they stopped him before he could get there. And Parker, she nearly lost it all. The thief faced some of the most vigilant and violent criminals they had ever faced.

The team didn't even begin to have a chance at stopping her. It was too late. She was too far in and the bastards trapped her, they pinned her down and ripped off her clothes. They tried to rape her. She wasn't one to give up easy, but they shoved her harder into the floor. Eliot was her savior, he burst through the door just in time. She was shell shocked. Parker wrapped her arms around Eliot and clung to him for dear life. If it weren't for him she'd be roadside trash.

When Eliot left, he didn't just leave the team, he left her. She was inconsolable, it took nearly four hours of the team 'babysitting' Parker to keep her from screaming or trying to tear out after him. She didn't take change easy, she'd been left too many times before. But this hurt more than the others. Eliot was a part of her family, and now he was gone. In one fleeting moment he left her. As the evening grew darker the team felt less need to hover over the blonde girl. Parker didn't want to talk, she didn't want to even move. She just sat legs crossed, staring into space. So they left her to her own devices.

After a while Nate stopped in to check on her. He knew her plans, he knew her all too well. "Parker." He lowered his gaze to meet her eyes. He knew she was going to do what she wanted, and he knew damn well he couldn't stop her. "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid." He said in a stern, yet concerned tone. Her eyes flashed to meet his for a moment, but all hope was lost. She was already gone. Parker took in his words and nodded slightly. She didn't plan on doing anything too stupid. Nate knew just as well as her that she was going to find him, one way or another, and she planned on bringing him home.

As dawn broke, the silence from Parker's room was inevitable. They all knew what faced them, but Hardison's heart still shattered when he opened the door and found her curtains blowing in the breeze. Alone on the night stand was a torn paper. "I've gone to find him" She sprawled on it in a naive form. She was gone with the wind. "Damn it, Parker." Hardison grumbled as his own form of heartache set in.

Parker squirmed in her seat, her head throbbed. The memory physically pained her, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes now. "Why did he leave me?" She whimpered and the tears began to fall, she wished there were magical answers for everything. Life was a cruel joke, it liked to torture her at every twist and turn. She chewed on her lip, she knew she had to get to Eliot. She couldn't lose him not now, not ever. Parker traced circles over her ticket with her thumb. "Oklahoma here I come." Her voice cracked and she swallowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad y'all like it so far. Leverage was an awesome show, and I always loved the idea of Parker and Eliot. I hope you guys like this chapter as well, and feel free to leave suggestions, I will try to incorporate things and make this better as we go along. :) _**

* * *

><p>Eliot slammed down a thermos full of thick, black coffee, strong enough to walk away on its own. His eyes stung, red from lack of sleep. He was running on fumes, and heartache. He hated leaving, but he couldn't stay. He couldn't stand to see the pain and suffering wrote all over their faces any longer. What hurt the most was leaving Parker, she always tried to be strong. But he could see the hurt in her eyes. She put on a brave front, always. But he could see right through it. In many ways she was a wounded child on the inside, she was so fragile, so innocent. He had hurt her in more ways than one. Her voice, echoed painfully in his thoughts, it reminded him of his mistakes. Anger laced through each word she spoke. She was so confused, and broken on the inside. Parker's exterior was cracking, emotions seeped through each opening. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, but he was drowning in them.<p>

He'd seen Parker in her most vulnerable state, and he'd know her at her strongest. All in one night everything they'd know had come crashing down around them. She wasn't one to be easily shaken, but anymore she jumped at the slightest of sounds. Her eyes were more wary, her heart more vulnerable. The job that took everything away from her, from them, they called it The Slum Scum Job. A couple of sleazy bastards rented hell holes to young woman down on their luck. They would lure them in, knowing they were in a bad way. They would convince them into believing it was their only of hope of having a roof over their heads, and a bed to sleep in. It didn't matter the condition of the place, they didn't care whose lives were put in jeopardy. They only cared about money. .

On a cold January evening they rented a rickety shack to a troubled soul. She'd lost her way when her fiancée died in a car crash, to make matters worse she had lost her job during the funeral. She'd became homeless, unbeknownst to her father, she tried to find her own way. She was in college, and she was pregnant. Was. Until late one evening, not even a week after renting the place, an electrical space heater over heated and caught fire. It was the only source of heat, for the one bedroom dump. Her body was too far gone when the firemen got there. The slumlords got away with it, only facing a slap on the back of the hand and a five hundred dollar fine for the faulty electrical work and lack of a furnace. They practically got away with murder.

That's when her father found Leverage. The team had a plan, Parker would pose as a young prostitute down on her luck, Hardison would hack into their accounts and drain them of their money, Sophie would be a distraction, and Eliot and Nate would sneak in and stand guard over Hardison. But some of the best laid plans have fatal flaws. Eliot couldn't bring himself to think about this nightmare any further. If he did he'd have to stop and drown himself in a bottle of Jack. But he couldn't stop now, he had to keep going.

Eliot slammed his fist down on the dash of his truck. "Damn it!" He shouted over and over. How could he have been so stupid? He should've never let her go in there by herself. He cursed himself for this more times that he could count. Every chance he got, he questioned himself on the events of that night. He wondered what he could've done, how he could have been quicker, better, more efficient. Guilt ate away at him, it picked at every emotion. When he did arrive, he didn't kill the men, he didn't want Parker to see that. She had been through too much already. He wrapped her in a blanket, and scooped her up holding her close. She didn't speak, she just trembled in his arms. Her mind, body, and soul fractured.

Before hightailing it out of town he was able to seek his revenge. He walked up to the offices nonchalantly, and shot each of them in the back. He made sure not to kill them, because he had darker intentions. He set the building on fire, he wanted them to gasp for their last breaths. He wanted the assholes to suffer. He hated being a killer, but after seeing the shape of his team, and seeing the hurt in Parker's eyes, he snapped. Eliot's temper boiled over. He'd come a long way from his past, but they made him kill again. He had too much blood on his hands, and he couldn't wipe it away. He shook his head. He hated himself for the man he'd become, the hitter struck again. It killed him, but he couldn't take the pain on the faces of his 'family' so he had to do something.

_ "__I'm gonna pack my bags and never look back. Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks and make my getaway. I'll put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down, leave everybody sleepin' in this sleepy town tonight. And at the break of day, I'll be a runaway."_

"Ain't no stoppin' now." Eliot said gruffly. He reached for the radio dial, turning the song up full blast. Another measure to keep himself awake. He gripped the steering wheel of his Silverado until his knuckles went white. The image of Parker's face when he left haunted him. He stared straight ahead trying to push the thoughts away, but they tormented him. Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears tortured him. He knew walking out on her and the team would hurt beyond words. But he was a killer, and he knew a killer didn't belong amongst a band of thieves. He knew he'd only hurt her more if he stayed.

After driving for nearly 27 straight hours, he finally approached his destination. A trail of dust followed him up a winding dirt path, filled with deep ruts and ridges. Trees lined either side, keeping his hideaway elusive. Only a narrow clearing lead him to the house. His property was set on the remnants of the old ghost town of Wolf. Mountains sprawled out for miles around, and the rugged terrain ran against Lake Altus. Everything from the ghost town had long since disintegrated, except the old stables. One day he had hoped to settle down, and bring it back to its glory, he had already built a log cabin, rustic but comfortable, it was home to him. He found peace out in Oklahoma, maybe he could find himself again.

He parked the truck alongside the stables and made his way inside. The red-orange glow of the sunset filtered through the cracks between the old boards. He sighed and kicked the dust beneath his boots. How could it be home if he heart were somewhere else? He ran his fingers through his hair, and breathed in the cool air. After a moment he made his way out and walked towards the house. He unlocked the door, and dropped his bag beside it. He kicked off his boots, and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. The worn leather couch called his name. He sat and within moments he was out like a light and his beer was left to get warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I didn't get another chapter up last night like I intended, but this one really took a lot more work. I really want to perfect this for you all. PLEASE keep reviewing. I really do appreciate the feedback, and I would love to know if it's still keeping your attention. 3 _**

* * *

><p>Parker's plane landed in Oklahoma City at 6:35pm. She came with nothing more than a small duffle bag, her wallet and her cell phone. Her eyes watered from lack of sleep, these days she didn't get much of it. After receiving her bag Parker hoisted her it on to her shoulder, and made her way to the airport bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She stared at herself in the mirror, he eyes were puffy, and her hair was a mess. It was an impossible fix, so she pulled it into a familiar high ponytail. She turned the faucet on and cool water trickled out, she splashed her face and let out a heavy sigh. Parker shook her head, as a familiar song trickled through the airport stereo system. Her forehead creased, hadn't Eliot sung this song before?<p>

_"So let me go, you don't need me baby. Stop holding on the way you are, don't you know I'm no good for you? And it'll only break your heart if you don't. Let me go."_

She coughed, trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall now. "What's with all the damn sad songs today?" She questioned trying not to let the tears spill over, but the pain lingered in her chest. It seemed like everything that could pulled on her emotions. Her heart ached, but she closed her eyes for a moment listening to the words anyways.

_ "She said, nice try, but you can't hide behind those shades there on your face. You see I don't think you're all that tough, I just think you're scared of love. And I think I won't take up that much space."_

The whole time, every job, every day, every moment, Eliot put on this gruff exterior. It wasn't just a front, Parker knew Eliot was rough around the edges. They all were. But she also knew the man hidden behind the mask. She knew Eliot was a good, caring, man. More importantly she knew the pain she saw in his eyes, she felt the pain too. Maybe he didn't know how to love, maybe that's what he was running from. But Parker didn't either, and all she wanted was for him to stay. She needed him to stay, more than anything in the world she needed him. He was a part of her family, and he left them to hang in the valances. It hurt her to think he left, she was mad at him, so mad she couldn't think straight. The only thing she was certain of was that there was no way in hell she would be able to let him go.

Pulling Parker from her sad trance, her phone chimed in her pocket. The program she had 'borrowed' from Hardison worked. The thief successfully hacked into Eliot's GPS and traced his location within a quarter mile. A half smile quirked up on the blonde's face. Now she needed transportation. Thank god for fake ID's, her eyebrow raised and a small smirk twisted up on her lips. _Alice White_, a name she'd used before the good little book keeper, vegetarian. She pulled a lace cardigan over her navy camisole. Parker riffled through her bag and found a pair of lace flats, she rolled her eyes and kicked off her sneakers. Might as well fit the part, she grumbled and threw everything else back down in her bag.

Parker was able to rent a car with no problem. Out in Oklahoma nobody knew who she was, or what she did. No questions were asked, she was just any other ordinarily plain young lady. She wasn't a thief, nor a con artist. She rented a Chevy Equinox. It was a sleek, gunmetal gray SUV. Parker wasn't a fan of bigger vehicles, but she drove them if she had to. By the look of the satellite images from the area of Eliot's property the terrain looked rough, so she knew this would be better than a car. She climbed up in and programed GPS, but before she began her nearly two and a half hour journey, Parker checked her phone. There were at least a dozen text from Hardison, she rolled her eyes. She knew he had a thing for her, but she didn't have a thing for him back. Hardison was too much like a brother to her.

Parker looked into the review mirror, her eyes reflected back at her. The pain she felt was visible in them. They didn't shine a familiar blue crystals anymore, they were a cold steel gray, worn with emotion and heartache. She looked incredibly tired now, and she wasn't going to deny the fact she was. She hadn't gotten much sleep in a couple of weeks. Backing out she started her next leg of the trip, a two hour drive at most would be all it took with Parker's led foot. Wolf was an old ghost town, for some reason it was were Eliot decided to plant his roots.

The trip consisted of wide open road on either side. Farm land with lingering mountains out in the distance. A full moon hung over head, lighting the way. The silence killed Parker, but all the radio stations in Oklahoma were filled with sappy love songs, or depressing country songs. She couldn't take any more of that. She squirmed in her seat and took a sip of water. It wasn't a long trip, but to Parker it felt like an infinity in hell. With each mile she grew more and more impatient, she groaned, pushing harder on the gas pedal. She needed to get to where Eliot was.

The drive to Eliot's property, if you could call it that, was well hidden. Parker had to hunt to find it. She took the narrow road slow, and without her headlights on. She didn't want Eliot to escape, she knew he was a runaway. Each bump in the road jostled her tiny body. It took her nearly ten minutes of practically crawling down the drive. She slowed upon entering a wide open clearing, and gasped at the sight. She had never seen stars so bright. It looked so peaceful, it was absolutely beautiful. The house appeared to be a small, yet cozy cabin with a wraparound porch, Parker had never seen anything like it before. She had spent her whole life living in foster care, bouncing from home to home, but nothing ever had this much charm.

Parker crawled out of the car, and closed the door softly. She was careful to make not to make a sound. She didn't want to alert The Hitter. She eyed Eliot's truck, parked next to a rickety barn. He was _here_. She thought to herself excitedly. She climbed the stairs and peered through a narrow crack in the curtains, she was able to make out a figure on the couch. Her heartbeat fluttered, and she slid over to the door. When her fingers touched the knob, it felt like electricity ran through her body. It opened with the twist of her wrist. "Silly Eliot." She muttered to herself. "Didn't you know I'd come for you? The least you could've done was lock the door."

Once inside she got a better look at him. Exhaustion was wrote in the lines on his face. A beer sat on the end stand, warmed to room temperature. "Yuck." She whispered, looking disgusted as she made her way to the kitchen and dumped it down the sink. Parker turned and made her way to the ottoman, which was placed directed across from him, and climbed up on it. Now came the waiting game, she knew better than to disturb a sleeping hitter. She crossed her legs glaring at him with an angry, yet childlike expression.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SO, this is totally my favorite chapter so far. I loved writing angry Parker, and I loved Eliot's reaction. Let me know what you think, is it your favorite so far? I loved, loved, loved writing it.**_

* * *

><p>The sunrise filtered through the window of Eliot's cabin, casting a beam of blinding light over his face. Parker didn't sleep at all, she spent the whole night watching him. He slept peacefully, his head tilted back slightly. She was fascinated with the way his mouth gaped open to some extent, and she loved listening the way he muttered. Her lips curled downward into a pouty frown, a lingering tinge of jealousy ran through her body. She wished she were able to sleep with such ease and comfort. But her nightmares tormented her too much, it was always the same thing. It was always based on the dark events of that night and what could have happened to her and the team. Her eyes clinched shut, hoping she could squeeze the memories away. A shiver ran down her spine, and she ran her hand over her forehead. Her eyes flickered back open, to once again study Eliot, his features contorted slightly.<p>

Eliot groaned and rubbed his eyes, unbeknownst to what was facing him in the early morning sunlight. He ran his fingers though his hair, his eyes still closed. He didn't want to move. Suddenly a strange, eerie tingle ran down his spine. He felt as if he was being watched, little did he know he was. His fist clenched automatically in defense, he would fight if necessary. He opened one blue eye to see the little blonde thief before him. It had to be a dream, didn't it? He groaned once more and his eyes both shot open, a hint of rage jolted his body. "Damn it Parker!" He said in a gruff yet very groggy tone. Sleeping on the couch didn't do him any good. She glared at him, and then pouted, hurt danced over her face.

Eliot sat up straight, his eyes meeting hers. He could tell she wasn't none too happy with him, hell he wasn't even happy with himself. "Parker.." He growled anger seeping through. He shook his head, his neck was stiff, but it was still a feeble attempt to make his point. "You need to leave." His voice cracked, lord knew how much it killed him seeing her so hurt, he knew he was a big source of that hurt. He knew leaving the team was the best for her, but now she was here. By the look on her face, he knew she was shutting down and pushing him out. She was retreating into her shell, and it was always hell to pull her back out of it. Bluish purple streaks laid under her eyes, he had never seen her look so tired and frazzled. His words only wounded the child inside of her.

Parker's ears rang, her head muddled the words he spoke. "I can't leave, I can't let you go." She whispered over and over pulling her knees to her chest. Eliot saw Parker crumbling before his eyes. Her eyes blurred, her voice became stronger, heavier, and definitely angrier. The amount of anger rattled her body. "What did I ever do for you to just walk away and leave me?" Parker's face grew red, she knew she wasn't the only reason he left, but it felt like it. She knew it all became too much for Eliot, but it had been for her too. But she wasn't running away, she wanted to stay where they were and it made her livid. She was the one left on the cold hard ground after all. "You don't think it was hard on me?" She cried out, and tears poured from her eyes. Parker couldn't bear to fathom his reasoning anymore, her shell sucked her in.

Eliot had never seen the petite blonde so angry, so hurt. She was literally breaking with each word she spoke. "Shit." He cursed himself. "Parker." He spoke in a softer tone hoping it would sooth her anger. He cupped his hand on her cheek, but she squirmed away, swatting his hand, and tears flooded her eyes again. "Damn it, Parker." A gruffness returned to his tone, "Do you really think I just wanted to walk out on you guys?" His eyes shined, with pain and rage. He didn't know how to make her understand, it killed him too. He narrowed his eyes and his hand dropped to his side, his fingers curled into a fist. His anger was ready to boil over. Eliot was a hot head, and it always got the best of him. He wasn't even angry with her, he never could be. He was angry at the whole damn situation and what led them to this point.

Parker looked down at her hands they were shaking, it was like a total out of body experience. She didn't feel like herself anymore. The room was spinning. She rocked back and forth as the memories daunted her, everything bad in her life crashed down on her. She'd lost all control of her thoughts at that point. Her past was coming back to bite her in the ass, hard. One of the reasons she had a hard time letting go, was because she was let go of so many times before. She remembered how it felt to be jostled back in forth between foster families and the orphanage. They took her back time and time again, like she was a lost puppy that couldn't be trained. Every time she got even close to being comfortable she was either let go of, or she had to let them go. She was an unwanted mistake, it felt like someone knocked the wind out of her. Her chest heaved and her eyes widened.

Eliot wasn't much for touching, but he couldn't stand the pain wrote all over her face any longer. He slid down off of the couch, kneeling before her. He wrapped his arms around Parker pulling the tiny thief close. "Parker." He whispered once more and his voice cracked, He closed his eyes. "Please come back, please don't let the memories drown you." Much to his relief he felt her arms drape over his shoulders and her fingers curl through her hair. Parker elbowed him hard, she sniffled and sucked in a deep breath. "You prick," she whispered in his ear, and Eliot let out a slight chuckle. When Parker was angry, hurt, or a combination of both, she was like a tornado spinning out of control. With all her fury, she'd leave a path of destruction in her wake. He knew there would be hell to pay when he left. But he never expected that she'd be chasing his dust and they would end up in this moment now.

Parker sniffled again, she had no idea how Eliot pulled her from the darkness in that moment, but he did. He pulled her out of the storm, and into the shelter of his arms. She suffered from breaks before, but this one built harder and heavier than before. Her chest hurt, after that night she knew things had changed for her. She sighed and slipped out of his arms, looking deep into Eliot's eyes. She cupped his face with both of her hands. She knew he had done something he deeply regretted and that was a big part of why he left. She remembered a conversation they had a long time ago. Parker whispered, "What you did, doesn't make you a bad person." She dropped her hands, worried about getting too close. Her emotions were off the wall right now, and she didn't want to screw up. She didn't want Eliot to think she were crazier than he already did.

Eliot softened at the touch of Parker's hands, she looked into his eyes for a good minute before speaking. When she finally did speak, he remembered the words. He had told her the same thing. He knew she wouldn't judge him for his past, but he hated that part of himself. He hated that he wasn't able to look at his hands without picturing the blood that stained them over the years. He was a monster, and Parker didn't even know the half of it. But she still looked at him, eyes wide, "I've done bad things too Eliot." She paused and looked down trying not to sound too naïve, she knew all too well she often did. "We all have."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey you guys! Here's my latest chapter! It's sort of a cool down from the last. :) Hopefully this is still catching your attention. Let me know if you guys still like it, and please review. If you have any suggestions let me know!_ **

* * *

><p>Parker's eyes were growing heavier by the second. She stood and made her way to the couch, her body was wobbly, and her head felt as if it were ready to implode. She pressed her palm to her forehead. Stress did weird things to her, the two steps she took felt like two miles. Parker stiffened, and trying not to let on the pain that radiated from her head to her toes, the lack of sleep was really getting to her. Eliot's eyebrows pulled together, she did her best to hide the exhaustion wrote all over her face, but it was all too familiar to him, his eyes, though more rested, held the same exhaustion. "Parker…" He muttered and pulled her down to the couch. Her eyes were heavy, she frowned. "I'm okay, I promise. Eliot shook his head and repeated himself, "Parker." He said with a hint of gruffness. "You need some sleep."<p>

Parker protested, but without warning Eliot stood and hoisted the petite thief up on his shoulders. He carried her back to the bedroom. He pulled the sheets back, and softly rested her under them, tucking her in. He didn't even make it to the doorway when a tiny voice called out to him. "Eliot," She whispered, the grogginess was taking over. "_Stay_." He made his way to the edge of the bed, and Parker reached a hand out to him. "Please." She buried her head into the pillow that smelt like him, still holding out her hand. He took it, and she pulled him down next to her. "Why..?" He questioned, and a small smile played up on her lips. "Because." She whispered with a giggle. She sighed a happy sigh before they both dozed off.

Parker's happiness didn't last long, her dreams caught up with her. She tossed and turned, her fist balled clenching the sheets. Her dreams played with her, they taunted her, and destroyed her. The darkness faded to a dreary rainy evening in Portland. She knew where this was going, it always went there. But she couldn't wake herself up, no matter how hard she tried. The men looked at her, with fiery eyes. A chill ran down her spine. "Oh Parker, don't you look lovely." The one said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She squirmed away and gasped, they had caught her. How could they possibly know who she really was, the team was so careful. Her eyes burned as they shoved her to the floor, "No, no, no." She cried out, "NATE, HARDISON, SOPHIE, ELIOT." She screamed out, _no_ _response_. Her thoughts raced, she knew it had to be bad.

The thief clawed and kicked to no avail. Her eyes watered, they kicked at her until she was barely conscious. Everything hurt, her hold body quivered. Any time she moved, they punished her worse. They raped her, they treated her like trash beneath their feet. Nobody ever came to save her though, Eliot didn't rescue her in her dreams. Like any nightmare, it took a darker twist from there. Like a ghost Parker drifted between each scene, each death. The Thief, The Hitter, The Hacker, The Grifter and The Mastermind were no more. They would never provide Leverage again. Parker gasped the nightmares always took her breath away. Parker's chest heaved, she had a hard time breathing. Her lips parted and a throaty sob escaped, hot tears poured from her eyes and she panted trying to find the air she needed to breathe.

Without warning an arm snaked around her waist. Parker turned to face Eliot, his blue eyes met hers, now shiny with tears. Eliot whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you okay?" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and she nodded sheepishly, and tried to stifle her emotions. "Y-y-yes." Her voice came out and it cracked loudly. Parker was utterly embarrassed, she hated herself for the fact her dreams twisted the events around, and took everything out of her. Her hands were shaking. "Nightmares," Eliot said running his thumb up and down the length of her jawline. "They haunt you too." He acknowledged. Parker nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." Her voice barely audible. "Parker." His eyes met hers again. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Tears pooled in her eyes again, "You don't get it," Her eyes fell. "I'm not a good person. Bad things happen to bad people." She squeaked slightly. "I just pulled you into it."

Eliot growled, "You are not a bad person, Parker." He lowered his eyes. "I'm the definition of bad. I've killed just to see the sight of blood." He was letting the details of his past slip, he closed his eyes. She had no idea he suffered from nightmares too. "My hands are stained red, and it'll never wash off. I'm a monster, Parker." Parker protested his claims. "You are the furthest thing from a monster." His face reddened, a touch anger played on it. "Damn it Parker." He sighed. "You have no idea the things that I've done." She growled and rolled her eyes. "Damn it Eliot." She mocked his tone and her arms crossed her chest. That girl sure had a temper, maybe it was because she was so bad at expressing her feelings.

Parker pouted and poked his shoulder, a touch of immaturity peeking out. Eliot sighed, he knew she was going to think what she wanted. One of the most amazing parts of her attitude, she was damn stubborn. He laughed, usually her prodding would have angered him, but it was different today. Parker was crazy, but she was the right kind of crazy. Eliot closed his eyes, he didn't know how to love, not anymore. Or so he thought, Parker drove him crazy, and knew damn well he wasn't going to fall for someone now. At least he hoped he wasn't. Regardless what Parker thought of him, he knew what he was. He was a cold blooded killer. He knew what he had to do, he had to push his feelings down or he'd wind up hurting her far worse than he already had.

Parker pressed her fingers to her temples, her head throbbed from the nightmare. "Gotta shower?" She teased and Eliot's eyes sprung open. "Oh," He said, "I sure do." He laughed slightly, and crawled out of bed taking her hand and leading her down the hall. Halfway down the hallway he stopped and grabbed her a towel. "Do you even have any clothes?" He noted her Alice getup. She shook her head slightly, when she left she was in too much of a hurry to pack really anything. He reached towards the bottom of the closet, and pulled out a small duffle bag. It was some of Aimee's things stuff she had left behind. In his transition to the cabin, it got shoved deep into the bottom of the closet. "I'm not sure if something will work, but here…" He said trying not to look or sound awkward, but he was doing a damn good job of it. Thankfully Parker was oblivious, she thanked him and bounced off to the shower.

Eliot sighed, and made his way out to the living room. When Parker got done he planned on fixing something to eat, but now he needed some one on one time with music. He walked to the corner and picked up his guitar, He sat on the ottoman and it only took a second before an old Garth Brooks song popped into his mind. Eliot strummed his guitar and began to sing;

_ "She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice. A little crazy but it's nice. And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone. 'Cause she'll rage just like a river, then she'll beg you to forgive her. She's every woman that I've ever known._

_ She's so New York and then L.A, and every town along the way. She's every place that I've never been. She's makin love on rainy nights, she's a stroll through Christmas lights. And she's everything I want to do again _

_ It needs no explanation, 'cause it all makes perfect sense. For when it comes down to temptation, she's on both sides of the fence._

_ No it needs no explanation, 'cause it all makes perfect sense. When it comes down to temptation, she's on both sides of the fence._

_She's anything but typical, she's so unpredictable. Oh but even at her worst it ain't that bad._  
><em>She's as real as real can be, and she's every fantasy, lord she's every lover that I've ever had, and she's every lover that I've never had<em>."

Parker hopped out of the shower, and riffed through the bag. She found a blue flannel with silver thread laced through it, and a pair of worn jeans. She pulled a little black camisole out and dressed. She towel dried and detangled her hair. From the living room she heard the low hum of a guitar, and Eliot's voice followed. She quietly made her way down the hall, and rested against the door frame, he sounded amazing. She smiled to herself, taking in every word. At the end of the song, Parker made her way to Eliot's side. "Hey you." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_**GUYS, I'm sorry it took me so long to write and post this. Life is crazy, but I never forgot. I've worked on it little bits and pieces at a time. PLEASE review, I love your feedback. xx**_

* * *

><p>"Hey." He Eliot smiled and shifted slightly, if it were any other day, the touch of her head would have made him extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't one for touching, one to like the feel of someone at his side. He was a born loner, so was she. But in the early afternoon sunlight it felt as if the pieces of the puzzle fit together. He let out a soft sigh, he wasn't sure why but in this moment he felt happy..? He felt at home, 'home is where the heart is,' he thought to himself. But the question nagged at his gut, was Parker the one to make him feel at home? He had loved her like family, he teased her and she prodded him always. He didn't even feel remotely confused about the situation until he woke up and saw her icy blue eyes staring back at him this morning. She was batshit crazy. Eliot's lips curled up slightly. It took him until now to realize it, but she was his kind of crazy. He was terrible at emotions, but with her at his side, he'd work on it. He was her protector, he would try to put his past at bay. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.<p>

Parker surveyed the man next to her, he looked dazed and off into his own little world. She brought her legs up to her chest and leaned into his side, waiting for him to flinch away, but he didn't. She wasn't sure what the driving force was behind her chasing him all the way out here, but she did. So many times before Eliot and Hardison called her out for her crazy ways, she knew she had problems, they all did. But out here with Eliot, she could let go of them, or try her best too. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, but her emotions were heavy. Life was taking its toll on her. The sunshine poured in the window, warm on her cheeks. She smiled slightly, and chewed on her lip. A rush ran threw her stomach at the sound of Eliot's breathing, she didn't understand how something so simple could make her so happy. Parker honestly didn't understand any of it. It was like here lately Eliot was the gravitational pull holding her to the earth.

Eliot blinked and pulled himself back to reality. He looked at Parker, "You hungry?" He smiled, and she nodded. "How about some Oklahoma waffles." Parker tilted her head and pondered, "What are 'Oklahoma' waffles?" She looked at him confusion wrote all over her face. She wondered what could make them so special from state to state. "Well, for one they aren't out of the freezer section." He shot her a playful glance. "And for two they have a sweet, rhubarb compote, which beats any old syrup." She eyed him, slightly untrusting, "How could it beat syrup?!" She looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh you'll see." He smirked. "C'mere" he said taking her hand leading her out the door. Under a grove of four oak trees he stopped, a small garden planted before them. Eliot made his way to this bushy looking thing, with pink stalks. He picked few and handed them to Parker. She scrunched up her nose. "What's that?" He laughed at her face, "You've never seen rhubarb?" She shook her head. "This is supposed to be my sweet breakfast treat?" She pouted, "It looks like a deformed carrot, and it's _pink!_" Eliot laughed harder, "Just wait and see, I promise you'll like it."

They made their way back to the door, Parker eyed a porch swing, and smiled. It looked so peaceful. She felt the breeze pick up behind her, a small smile spread onto her lips. No wonder Eliot chose this place, it was so freaking peaceful. She followed Eliot into the kitchen, where he began chopping the rhubarb with precision. Parker now was sitting at the island, her elbows rested on the counter top, and chin propped up on her palms. She lost her train of thought easy. The breeze picked up once more, blowing the curtains inward. A grin played upon her face, and she giggled. Eliot looked at Parker, her eyes shinned. He hadn't seen too many moments like that, and when he did, it made him happy too. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about the thief that was different than any other woman. Lord only knew how many he'd been with.

Eliot piled a plate with fresh, warm waffles. The rhubarb compote was already in his glass syrup pitcher. He caught Parker sniffing the air, he chuckled. "Something smell good?" She nodded excitedly, and chewed on her lip. Eliot pulled two plates down, and got some forks. He turned and saw Parker already picking at the corner of a waffle. He sighed, playfully. "Parker, plate, fork." He shoved them at her, "Use them." She rolled her eyes, "I couldn't help myself!" She piled them three high on her plate, and eyed the rhubarb compote. "_Just try it, Parker_." He slid it towards her. "It won't bite." She put the tiniest dot on one of the unpicked at corners, and sighed. "You know I'll kill you if it's bad." She scrunched up her nose, knowing he really couldn't make anything that bad. She took a bite and her eyes widened, she didn't even swallow before she began speaking again. "This is **_goooooooood_**." She hollered. Eliot rolled his eyes and chuckled again. "You made this, _from that?_" She questioned, finding it hard to believe some weird stalk made something so good.

After breakfast, Parker groaned. She was so full. "Thank you." She smiled a wide smile. "Hey," She whispered, "When are you going to show me around this place?" Eliot looked at her, and his eye brows knitted together. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Like Oklahoma, I want to see more of the property, it's so pretty." She rattled off quickly. "Like isn't there some lake or something near here?" Eliot shrugged "Mhmm." He said, and Parker squealed. She ran to the door way and pulled on her tattered converse. "Really? Let's go!" She bounced excitedly. Eliot made his way up behind her, putting on his his Tony Lama's and his Stetson. He grabbed his keys off the hook and opened the door. "After you ma'am." Parker raised an eye brow. He looked so different, so natural, so at peace with himself. She followed his lead to the truck, where he once again opened the door for her.

Parker was nearly bouncing in the passenger seat, not just from excitement, but from the ruts in the path. The further they went, the worse it was. It took them a matter of five minutes before they came to another clearing. She gasped and looked at Eliot, it was so beautiful. It was just a small opening, basically enough room for a tent, a truck and some fishing poles, but it was so fascinating to her. She had never seen anything like it. Eliot loved seeing Parker so happy, he made his way to her door, and let her out. "Welcome to my home, Parker." He smiled and took in the lake side, rolling mountains lingered in the distance. Birds chirped all around, Parker danced freely and Eliot laughed. It was so like Parker to do this, but he felt her excitement. Hell if he wouldn't have looked like a big goon, he might've danced too. _Might of_. Parker twirled around, she felt free, well until her ankle collapsed under her.

When her ankle gave out, Parker tumbled to the ground. She wasn't sure what did it this time, but a whole new wave of pressure bubbled up in her chest. Eliot noticed the hurt in her eyes, he noticed everything about her. He followed her to the ground, and spoke softly, "Parker, darlin'," his southern accent thickened on the darling part. "s'okay, I promise." He wrapped Parker in his muscular arms, and her tears collided with the ground, he could've sworn he heard them hit the dirt beneath them. Parker pulled herself deeper into his chest, and she let out a sniffle. She wasn't used to so many emotions, she just hurt. Physically and mentally. When she fell to the ground she cursed herself, knowing she should be more careful. He ribs were still slightly bruised from the incident, and no one else knew that. She felt hopeless, she wasn't sure why it twinged at her emotions now, but she suddenly felt not good enough to be here in Eliot's arms.

Eliot had never seen his little thief so fragile, except for that night. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the though, his shoulders were ridged. He rubbed her shoulders unsure what to do. He cursed himself under his breath, why did he have to be so bad at this stuff. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and pulled her back and looked deep into those big blue eyes. The one's he cared for so much. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Please." He whispered, and pressed his forehead to hers. "You're so much greater than the pain you're feeling now." He wasn't sure where that came from, but it felt like it was the absolute right thing to say to her. Eliot drew his lips to her temple, and it felt like electricity sparked through the both of them. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Don't surrender yourself to the heartache, I need you right here." He pulled her close, hoping the pieces wouldn't fall, hoping that she wasn't breaking beyond repair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for your patience. I really appreciate all the reviews, and I'm glad you think I capture these two well. This story is my baby and I love them to much. I love Parker's innocence, and I love Eliot's ruggedness. I thought they fit together so well. SO hopefully you like this chapter just as well. Each one is getting longer. PLEASE REVIEW. :) **

* * *

><p>It sounded like cymbals crashing in Parker's head, tears blurred her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, and her jaw trembled. Her thoughts drew her in, and sucked the life out of her. When Eliot's lips brushed against her temple, it felt was as if the fog lifted. The sun, high in the sky, wrapped around their bodies. Warmth radiated between the two of them. Parker wasn't used to this amount of emotions, she usually buried them deep inside of her. But here lately her mind, body, and soul flooded with them. For an average person it would've been tough, but there was so much Parker didn't understand, and it gnawed away at her. It took every part of her to keep from crashing down. But she still slipped, and Eliot knew all too well the struggle she faced. He himself struggled with life and the emotions that blocked their way. Maybe it wasn't as hard on him as her, but he still knew the hurt that resided in her heart. The events of the past several weeks and wore heavy on his heart, it pained him every time he saw a glint of sadness in her eyes. So much so he left, he did so hoping it was for the best. But Eliot was wrong, so damn wrong.<p>

Parker sniffled and pulled herself up to look at Eliot, she studied his features. His face was red partially from the heat, and partially from stress. His eyes sparkled, but they held concern. His forehead was creased, and his eyebrows were knitted together. He was lost in his own thoughts. She reached out and entwined her fingers with his. His calloused hands were a comfort to her troubled soul. It was odd for Parker to want to be so close to someone, and she wasn't sure why. But Eliot was like gravity and he was holding her to the earth. Parker's voice was weak, and raspy when she finally spoke. But she wanted to reassure him she was trying more than anything. "I'm holding on." Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "I promise, I'm doing the best I can." A small sigh of relief escaped Eliot's lips when he heard her voice. He knew she wanted to be better, and he wanted to help her. His thumb traced circles on her palm, he'd do anything for her. He already pushed himself further than he had with anyone else. He hated guns, he hated killing, but he wanted more than anything to protect her. He wanted to keep her nightmares at bay, he wanted her to feel safe again.

"I'm here Parker, and I don't plan on going anywhere." Parker nodded and Eliot gripped her hand tightly. He pulled her into his side, and looked out over the water as small ripples collided with the shore line. His jaw line remained ridged, He wanted nothing more to protect her, and see her happy. But he knew the task he was laying out for himself, he knew she was a severely broken soul. Parker entangled her legs with his, in the beginning neither of them would've been comfortable with this. To feel her touch would have made him squirm. But now something had changed for the both of them. They were perfectly content with each other, though neither of them knew how to express it. Parker, despite her emotions and the overwhelming pain that haunted her, was at peace with Eliot and he was with her. Eliot thought he must have lost his mind, he never promised anyone he'd stay. He was drifter, he didn't know how to stay for long. His life was full of running. He shifted leaning back on his elbow, and began to hum a tune that came to his mind.

"_Every time I fall I get back up again, cinch my saddle up and find me another wind. Let it take me where it wants to go, another one horse town, another damned old rodeo. I know this life is crazy, but I'll be home soon baby. I'll ride in on a sunny day. Sing you a song, steal your heart away, like a cowboy. Hang my hat like I'm here for a while, kick off my boots and drive you wild, like a cowboy._ _Well baby you know I can't stay long. You wake up, I'll be gone. Until then I'll hold on, like a cowboy"_

Parker snuggled into Eliot's side, she knew what kind of man he was in his past, but she didn't let that phase her. She trusted him, with every part of her heart. It was rare for her to trust so deeply, so wholly. She didn't know exactly how to trust, she wasn't even sure if she trusted the rest of the team like she trusted Eliot. Of course she loved them, they were the family she never had. But they weren't Eliot, they didn't understand her like he did. She knew he wouldn't leave her, not this time, not ever again. Something about him drew her in, he was her protector, her savior, she was lucky to have him in her life. Without Eliot, she wouldn't even be sitting here now. She always held a special spot in heart for the Hitter, but now it was like electricity, she was drawn to him. She didn't know how to admit though, she never knew how to act on her feelings, let alone how to love. All she knew was there was something special about Eliot, something that made her chase him all the way to Oklahoma. Her stomach fluttered when she thought about him, and she knew it was so childlike, but it was her.

They sat in silence for a while lost in their own thoughts. Parker ignored the dull throb in her ankle. Emotions flooded her again, she wanted nothing more than to be able to express herself. She quickly inhaled a deep breath, trying to mask the tears that threatened to spill over. She closed her eyes, and took in another deep breath. Eliot sensed her tension, he pulled her in hoping to catch her before she fell. "Parker." He murmured softly, he pulled her up on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed softly. Eliot placed a soft kiss on her neck, and a chill ran down her spine. She swore her heart leaped out of her chest at his simple motion. She ran her fingers through his hair, they lingered in the moment for a second before pulling apart. "You ready to go home?" He whispered, and Parker nodded. Eliot stood and she began to follow, her ankle wobbled and she fell back down. "_Damn it._" She muttered and winced. Eliot bent down and scooped her up. "C'mere darlin'." He whispered carrying piggyback style to the truck.

Eliot wrapped his arm around Parker's waist to stabilize her as they made their way up the steps. She hobbled slightly on her sprained ankle, but she didn't show any signs of pain. She was tough, more so than most. Eliot knew she was. Parker eyed the porch swing and he met her gaze, she crooked her neck and smiled slightly. Eliot led her over and she sat haphazardly, letting out a small laugh at her klutziness. He searched her face, and smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll be right back." He whispered, and made his way inside. Once he set foot in the kitchen he made his way to the cupboards pulling out a plastic cup. Over at the fridge he filled the cup with ice, and poured in some sweet tea. He grabbed a beer and made his way back to the front door. He opened the screen leaving the door open for some fresh air. Outside Parker sat, wind picked up her golden hair. She looked so innocent, so peaceful. Her eyes were closed. Eliot made his way over, and set their drinks on the tablet with caution. Her eyes fluttered open, "Hey." She whispered, reaching for his hand.

Eliot took her and sat beside her. Parker kicked her good foot beneath them, causing the swing to rock slightly. She looked at him, an orange glow danced around his face in the early evening sunset. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She needed his touch, his comfort, it keep her from going crazier. She took a sip of her tea, and Eliot had already downed half his beer. Parker reached out her hand shaking slightly, her thumb traced his jawline. It wasn't as ridged as before, but still stony. He softened at her touch, and he sighed slightly. It was gentle, soft and full of comfort. Something Parker usually wasn't, she was usually the brash, high energy, somewhat psycho type. But he still cared for her, even when she was throwing crowbars. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

Eliot took another sip of his beer, and she chewed on her lip. Her head was heavy, tiredness seemed to creep up on her at random moments. Parker's eyelids fluttered and she cuddled up into his side. Her feelings for his bubbled up in her throat. She gasped and uttered his name, "Eliot." She whispered, lack of sleep made her spill things that she usually didn't let show. "I'm afraid of being a bother, or being too much for you. God only knows I'm a handful…" She trailed off. Her heart was heavy, wary, and it throbbed. Her eyelids clinched shut, and Eliot was in awe. He had never seen her open up to anyone like this. Yeah, he got irritated with her from time to time, but she could never be a bother. Parker began rambling again, "I just…. I don't know." She sighed heavily. "You mean so much to me." She started to speak again, but this time he cut her off. It was a shock to both of them, his lips brushed against hers. Parker didn't know what to do, if it were a dream she never wanted to wake up from it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Eliot murmured into her hair. "You could never be a bother to me." She clung tightly to him, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Not in the slightest."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you guys for being so patient, I love all of your kind words. This chapter took me a lot longer to write due to work. BUT I'm finally getting it here. Feedback is greatly appreciated. You guys rock for sticking with me on this journey. Please feel free to leave reviews and feedback. It lets me know what you guys want.**_

* * *

><p>Parker's heart fluttered in her chest, and her eyes widened. It was like lightening when his lips touched hers, he was electric. Hardison couldn't even compare. She brought her fingers to her lips for a moment, heat emitted off of them. Eliot just smiled, a smile Parker wasn't sure she had seen before. Something genuine, and sweet. The setting sun, left a chill in the air. Parker shivered and pulled Eliot closer to her, warmth radiated off of him. Her mind was going in a million different directions. First she was utterly happy, then reality hit her. She buried her face into his shirt and sighed. Eliot wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she whispered into his chest almost inaudibly. "I'm crazy Eliot, don't waste your heart on me." Eliot's arms tightened around her, pulling her as close as he could without hurting her. "Darlin' you're right, you <em>are<em> crazy." He placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "But I'm not wastin' my heart on you." Not in the slightest, he thought to himself. If anyone was wasting their heart it was her. All the bad things he had done, it was enough of burden to himself, let alone anyone that crossed his path. Eliot had no idea how she was able to put up with him.

Parker traced circles on his shoulder blade, she loved his touch. His arms were comfortable, she felt safe with him. She had no idea why he believed in her so much, but he did. He didn't judge her, he just understood her the way others couldn't. In Parker's whole life, she could never remember wanting to be as close to someone as she did Eliot. He was her safe haven, and even in her crazy moments he did everything in his power to protect her. He may consider her crazy, he may even get mad at her for stupid things, but he loved her for what she was. Just like Parker loved Eliot despite both his broken wings, she loved every piece of who is. She forgiven him for his past, it didn't make a difference to her. Nighttime set in, it was so peaceful. Crickets chippered, and fireflies danced around them. Parker was in awe at the site. The only time she had seen thousands of lights twinkling like this, was from distant city lights. Nothing could compare to this, she could stay in this moment with Eliot forever. Parker rested her head on Eliot shoulder and a small yawn escaped her lips, a song filtered through her thoughts.

"_I said I want to touch the earth, I want to break it in my hand. I want to grow something wild and unruly. I want to sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms. On a pillow of blue bonnets, in a blanket made of stars. Oh, it sounds good to me. Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue. Set me free oh I pray, closer to heaven above and closer to you closer to you."_

Parker looked up and stared into Eliot's eyes, they were such a pretty blue. She loved looking into them, they were the window to his soul. She knew what he was feeling and all his emotions just by looking into them, and in this moment she could tell Eliot wouldn't mind staying here with her forever. She smiled, she was amazed at how much she was letting herself feel. She was definitely confused by her emotions, but she was also happy. She never felt this kind of happiness. With Eliot, Parker felt she was free to be herself. She ran her finger tips down the length of his jaw, she wanted to make sure this moment was real. She was afraid it was some dream she'd wake up from any moment. Parker had always cared for Eliot, but she didn't realize how deeply she cared until he left. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek, and settled back into the security of his arms. The song continued in the back of her mind, perfectly describing this moment with Eliot.

"_I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall. I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall. I wanna be the only one for miles and miles, except for maybe you and your simple smile. Oh, it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me. Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue. Set me free oh I pray, closer to heaven above and closer to you closer to you."_

It wasn't long before Parker was comfortably asleep in Eliot's arms. He pulled her into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He tucked her under the blankets, before hoping in the shower. It didn't take him long though, because he wanted to be back at her side. He had no idea how she did it, but she had him wrapped around her finger. It was rare for Eliot to care for someone so deeply. It actually scared him. He was so afraid of Parker getting hurt. He wouldn't even dare try to, but his past haunted him. What he did was wrong, his past was dark. He was afraid it all come back to bite him in the ass. Eliot watched Parker as she slept, finally with some peace. He hoped with his whole heart that the lingering nightmares wouldn't wake her. He kept her close, his arm draped over her shoulder. He wanted to take all of her pain away. Tendrils of hair framed her small face, her eyelashes were long and dark against her skin. Even in her sleep, Parker looked beautiful. Eliot breathed in her scent, it reminded him of a rainstorm on a hot July evening. It was unique, very much like Parker herself. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. It lulled Eliot, eventually his brain clouded as he succumbed to his own dark thoughts.

He sunk down onto the barstool, "Double Jack, on the rocks." He managed to spit out through his clinched teeth. Seeing Parker so vulnerable sent him over the edge, he sloshed the dark, amber colored liquid around in the glass. His eyes were dark, rage boiled his blood. He was more than pissed, he snarled and downed the last drop. Heat rose to his cheeks, he mind was racing a mile a minute. His emotions simmered, like a volcano ready to explode at any minute. Eliot sat down a 20, "Keep the change," he muttered coldly. Typically he didn't waste his time drinking during the day, but now he needed some liquid courage. He wanted the heat of the alcohol coursing through his veins. His heart was nearly pounding outside of his chest, he grimaced. Outside he slapped the clip in his Glock, normally he wouldn't use such force, but today was different. Anger rattled Eliot's body, him mind tried to block out the images, but he had no such luck. Eliot was almost smug, he knew what he was doing. He did it all too well. Images of Parker flashed before his eyes. His sucked in a deep breath and he cracked his knuckles, they didn't stand a chance. They had no idea what was coming for them.

It was three in the morning, heavy rain now pounded on the window. Thunder rolled off in the distance, the sound echoed in her thoughts. Parker rested into Eliot's arms and watched as lightening flashed in the window. Another beautiful light show. She turned softly to face Eliot. She didn't know how but she sensed his pain, and all the emotions that burdened him. She poked his bicep hard, "Damn it, Parker." He grumbled groggily, and she took his calloused hands in her soft ones. "You seemed sad." She whispered, looking into his eyes. It was dark in the room, but they still shined a crystal blue. He warmed at her words, it was so innocent, so sweet. Parker pulled the blankets up around them, and she curled up to him as close as she could possibly get. "Please don't be sad, Eliot." She pressed a small kiss on his cheek, and squeezed his hands. He had comforted her so many times, the least she could do is try to help him. Eliot held onto her defensively, there was no way in hell he would let her get hurt again. He hated seeing the pain that flashed through her eyes, and he hated that so much hurt resided in her heart.

Lightening cracked outside of the window once again, sending a chill down Parker's spine. She traced small patterns with her finger over Eliot's chest. She was used the silence, they didn't have to say words to know what the other was thinking. The touch of his hands, the look in his eyes, she could see right through him. But Parker desperately wanted Eliot to open up to her. She wanted to know him in every way, she wanted to crack him like a safe. "Eliot, please." She murmured softly. He knew what she was asking of him, and he wanted to be open, but it was just so damn hard. Eliot's eyes softened when he looked at her. He lifted her chin so his eyes met hers. He wanted so much so to be able to open up to her, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't know how to explain killing so many innocent people. He was a monster, he couldn't even begin to express it in words. Parker knew the way he felt, and she didn't want to push him over the edge. She buried her head into his chest, holding him as tight as she could. She couldn't lose him to his past, not now not ever.


End file.
